Dark Horse
"Dark Horse" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Dancer The dance style is a cross between futuristic and Egyptian. Lead Dancer (P2) She is supposed to represent Katy as Katy-patra in the official music video for the song. She has blue hair, red shirt and a blue skirt. During the chorus, she is in a golden bodysuit bejeweled with decorations. Backup Dancers (P1/P3) The backup dancers begin as the female cat dancers in the music video but with a blue-red scheme. They have red skin. During the chorus, the cat dancers turn into the male servants (but with blue skin) in the music video and are wearing necklaces and purple shorts and shoes. They do not seem to be wearing tops. Darkhorse coach 1.png|P1 Darkhorse coach 2.png|P2 Darkhorse coach 3.png|P3 Background The background seems to have come from the music video. There's a red carpet within a sand fortress and it takes place within a desert. During the chorus, pyramids appear with a color blue in the top and bottom of a pyramind in a dark sky in the background. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: All: 'Cross your arms over your chest and then shake your head during the line ''There's no going back. The third gold move is the final move for the routine. (Similar to that of Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)) DarkHorseGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 DarkHorseGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 DarkHorseGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 '''Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Bend over and put both your hands behind you while semi-crouching. (Done with ''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) '''Gold Move 3: '''Cross your arms over your chest and then shake your head. (Done with ''Dark Horse'' P2) DHMUGM.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) DarkHorseGoldMove2Mashup.png|Gold Moves 3 (Dark Horse' P2) Mashup ''Dark Horse ''has a Mashup with the theme '''Mystic Princesses', meaning that it features female dancers with a certain type of special power, or a type of domination. It can be unlocked for 20 Mojocoins. * Words in ''[ ] ''indicate the dominion each dancer has over. * GM# ''indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move.'' Dancers * Dark Horse (P2) '''Egyptian (JD2015) * Burn Light/Fire (JD2015) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Ice (JD2014) * Iko Iko Forest/Tribal (JD2) * Where Have You Been (Extreme) African (JD2014) * Burn * ''Where Have You Been'' (Classic) Volcano (JD2014) * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) '''GM1 * Where Have You Been (Extreme) * All I Want for Christmas Is You Christmas (TBA) * Iko Iko * Where Have You Been ''(Extreme) * ''Burn * Where Have You Been ''(Classic) * ''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) GM2 * Fatima ''Arabian (JD2015) * ''Iko Iko * Where Have You Been ''(Classic) * 'Dark Horse GM3' Community Remix ''Dark Horse has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Julia Hazama 11 *JonathanGrey *Pemafe *Amandamoonmu *BadProfusion *kevinshuo007 *ailtonpjr *marsu369 *very89 *soofikbm *ACDCmaximo *attenw *PigBag79 *MannerlyChalk43 *morales360bkn *auoroashlie *Bodie DC *Leeh Butera 08 *JustMaxiU *ANKIKDRES *dark_moth *melonetta *Vitorhcl *dimitrol707 *XComigonz90 Appearances in Mashups Dark Horse ''is featured in the following Mashups: * 'Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses)' * ''Birthday (Best Of Katy) * Fatima (World Music) Trivia * The song was accidentally leaked on UbiBlog and Uplay. ** It was taken off of both pages immediately. ** This song was one of the five leaked songs to be on Just Dance 2015, along with ''Summer'', Happy, Burn, Built For This ''and Dancing Queen, although Dancing Queen didn't appear in the final game. * This is the eleventh song by Katy Perry in the Just Dance series * This is the fourth Egyptian-themed routine in the series after ''Walk Like an Egyptian, Night Boat To Cairo ''and ''Rich Girl. *With the exception of the'' I Kissed a Girl's On-Stage routine, this is the first Katy Perry song to not be a solo dancer. ** This is also the only song by Katy Perry with male dancers in the Classic mode. * Juicy J's part was taken out for unknown reasons. * In the picture of the full song list Dark Horse was not listed. **This was likely to surprise the fans that Dark Horse, not included in the game, was added. * The gameplay takes many elements from the music video. ** The background resembles the one in the music video a lot. ** The dancer is wearing an outfit similar to Katy Perry in the music video. ** The beginning is just like the second verse of the music video. ** The painting on the beginning and the end is inspired on the one from the teaser of official music video. ** The choreography uses a move from the music video. * The song's avatar is one of the few to have eyebrows. * There is a total of 11 dancers in the classic mode. However, only three are playable. ** In the song selection menu, four backup dancers can be seen instead of the two playable ones. This is the first time non-playable clone backups are seen in the background of the song selection menu for a song with backups. * In the gameplay, the line ''We're down to earth is incorrectly written as But down to earth. * This routine reuses a move from Call Me Maybe ''and ''The Way. * This is one of three times All I Want for Christmas Is You makes an appearance, with the others being Holding Out for a Hero's and'' Summer's party master modes. * The lead dancer's choreography is performed by Juliana Casas Herrera. * On the World Dance Floor, whenever this song is chosen for play without voting, the backup dancers are not selectable. Instead, the player will choose between two topics (like solo routines that were chosen without voting or VIP), and the player will be advised to follow the lead dancer. * In the Mashup, the dancers seem to have been enlarged. * This is one of the songs selected for the ''Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * In the Mashups, the backup dancers are not in the routine. * In the mashup, the unfinished pictogram for Iko Iko appears. This same pictogram also appears in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'s mashup. * Similar to the VIP of It's My Birthday, the Community Remix does not include pictograms. This is because it only counts scoring for the lead dancer. Gallery Screenshot 2014-10-26-21-31-02-1-1.jpg|Gameplay dark horse backups together.png|The two switched backup dancers in the same shot Darkhorse.jpg|Dark Horse dark horse gold suit.png|Gameplay dark horse black light.png|Gameplay Dark Horse (escenario).jpg|The painting of the dancers shown before and after the routine. 190.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar darkhorsecoach1cleopatra.png|Another coach picture hddarkhorsecoachgoldengoddes.png 11205571 10153326180505845 3235545073322567587 n.jpg darkhorse_cover.png darkhorsemu_cover.png|Mashup icon Darkhorsepic.png|Pictograms DarkHorseBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 DarkHorseBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 DarkHorseBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 DarkHorseBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 darkhorse_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover dark horse contestant.png|One of the Community Remix contestants in the same costume as the lead dancer. Videos File:Katy Perry - Dark Horse (Official) ft. Juicy J File:Dark Horse - Katy Perry Just Dance 2015 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414893327 Dark Horse - Community Remix - Just Dance 2015 References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pop Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Beta Elements Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with Community Remix